


Little Boy Blue

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Steve's still working toward getting better, Billy finds a way to help.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Little Boy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to A Reputation Destroyed. It can be read alone but the other fic will give you better context.
> 
> [ **A Reputation Destroyed**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22905298) (9274 words)

Recovery was a slow process. There were times when it seemed Steve got worse before he would get better. He couldn’t be alone at night. Any sound would send him into a panic, Billy spent about three nights being woken up and having to go over to Steve’s before he finally said “fuck it” and took his stuff over. This would be easier and they both might actually sleep. The first night was a task, Steve giving Billy a black eye when he accidentally startled him. And then Steve would push him away with a whimper if he got too close when they slept. 

Steve had a routine when he got home. He’d lock the front door, then walk to each of the windows and make sure they were locked, then check the back door. He’d go to each room and make sure no one was hiding out. Then he’d go back and check the front door again. If Billy went outside to smoke he had to call Steve and show him that the door was locked again. At night they’d double check the locks, then go upstairs leaving the hall light on. Steve would lock the bedroom door and finally settle in leaving the bedroom light on as well. 

These little rituals took time and Billy was a little worried about them. He called Hopper and asked him to do some research about alarm systems. He hoped that maybe that would help a little. Give Steve a little more peace of mind if there was an added layer of security. Billy wished it had just been Neil that Steve was scared of, but so many people had made it clear what they thought of Steve and the few that propositioned him had him terrified. Even after Hopper had managed to spin the story, a few people still believed it. It made Billy’s heart ache for his boy. Steve had never deserved any of this. Billy was grateful that the party, and their parents were able to see past everything and see who Steve was at his core. He really thinks Steve would have died without them. 

Some days Steve was quiet, like he was trying not to be seen, curled into himself spending most of his time in his room or on the couch. Billy would sit near him, making sure he ate and talking about mundane things, a test he had or something Max had told him. Sometimes Steve would reach out and hold his hand. Billy would hold on for as long as Steve needed. Other days Steve would burst into tears. He’d be upset he couldn’t hang out with the kids as much or he’d work himself up, talking about how since Neil didn’t really rape him he shouldn’t be upset, some people had worse happen. He would say he was sorry and he knew he wasn't’ allowed to be so afraid, and Billy would tell him not to apologize. Remind him that just because it didn’t get as far as it could have didn’t mean that Neil hadn’t terrorized him. Billy would let Steve be afraid. 

Intimacy was another challenge. It was nearly a month before Steve could sleep next to Billy without the whimpers and shoves. A few more weeks after that where Billy could finally hold him again in while they slept. For a long time the most Billy got was the hand holding when Steve was drifting. Sex had been the furthest thing from Billy’s mind, his frustration came from not being able to comfort Steve without him pulling away. 

It was almost three months before Steve kissed Billy again. Billy had been watching Steve, paying attention, trying to keep him together. He’d wanted to make sure when Steve stumbled he’d be there to catch him. And he could see that Steve was touch starved, this whole situation was a catch-22. Steve needed affection, it’s who he was. It helped him feel grounded and connected, it made things real for him. But Neil, he’d taken that away, so while Steve craved it, he was simultaneously afraid. Billy was gonna find a way to fix it. 

His solution came when he was at the grocery store, there was a family by the doors, they were giving away basset hound puppies. Steve would have something to cuddle and love on, he could hold the puppy and give and receive affection and be secure in the knowledge it wouldn’t lead to more. He chose the runt, a small guy who seemed to shy away from people. Billy picked him up gently and cradled him close. He’d be perfect. As he got in his car, he zipped the dog in his hoodie and headed to the pet store. Once he picked up all the supplies he headed home. 

As soon as he got in the house he headed up to the living room where Steve always stayed if he was home alone. He gave Billy a little half smile, and Billy sat next to him. The moment Billy pulled the puppy out of his jacket Steve’s eyes lit up a bit. It wasn’t the usual brightness but it was something. More than he’d been getting. Billy told Steve he’d brought him a friend. Steve teared a little as he held the puppy close. The little guy seemed to burrow into Steve, as if he knew Steve needed a hug. 

The two were inseparable, Steve and the little dog he called Blue. He’d only had him a week and if Steve wasn’t carrying him the little dog was right at his heels. They’d sit on the couch and Blue would settle in Steve’s lap. At night he’d curl up between Bill and Steve, his little paws always resting somewhere on Steve. The best thing Billy thought, were the tiny little barks he let out. They weren’t loud enough to startle Steve, but they let him know someone was near. And it seemed to help. Steve would hear Blue and all he had to do was look in the direction the dog was looking and he’d be prepared. Billy didn’t accidentally startle him anymore. 

Billy could see the changes in Steve, slowly he was coming out of the shell he’d built for himself. Billy would come home and Steve would tell him about something Blue did. Sometimes he’d have a fond little smile on his face and more and more the smile was reaching his eyes. And every so often when Billy was playing with Blue, he’d see Steve out of the corner of his eye, and that smile was directed his way. 

There was a night, Billy was in bed waiting for Steve to finish showering. He and Blue were playing, he’d wave his hand in the dog’s face and pull it back, Blue would make a little growling noise and Billy would laugh. The bathroom door opened and Blue immediately trotted to the end of the bed. Steve picked him up and sat on the bed, next to Billy. He held Blue to his chest and as the little dog nuzzled Steve, he leaned over and gave Billy a sweet, chaste little kiss. And when he pulled back he was smiling, all the way up to his eyes. Billy knew then, they were truly going to be ok. .


End file.
